The present invention is related to a drum of plastic material used in washing or drying machines, preferably front-loading washing machines, capable of performing washing operation by rotating.
In the state of the art washing machines, preferably laundry machines comprise a fixed tub and a drum rotating inside such a tub. As an outcome of unbalanced distribution of laundry inside the revolving drum, during the washing, the centre of gravity of objects spinning around drum axis in laundry machines goes away from rotational axis. Thus, centrifugal forces affect all the components of washing machines, particularly the fixed tub and the revolving drum. It is preferred to produce revolving drums from metal plates instead of plastic materials with respect to strength against excessive load and methods of manufacturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,898 describes a mold group enabling production of a single piece plastic drum comprising perforations with openings in the form of teardrops.
In the EP 0595040, a tub is described having perforations formed by cutting from projections outside which are inside towards extending from outside in order to prevent harming of the laundries inside the tub by the flash.
In EP0854223, a fastening method by riveting for a plastic tub is described.
In the EP 0789104 a system of fastening for holding a plastic tub made of two pieces by using claws, is described.